Mente y Corazón
by strength of fire
Summary: Naruko es una aspirante a Kunoichi que sueña con convertirse en Hokage, desafortunadamente la vida le ha enseñado que el camino está lleno de pruebas y situaciónes dolorosas, con un equipo disfunciónal y recuperándose de un duro trauma, podrá Naruko cumplir su sueño? *Alerta de intento de abuso y lenguaje ofensivo*
1. Mente y Corazón

Hola Gente! este esa es mi primera historia y siendo sincera estoy nerviosa! espero que les guste!

 **Introducción** :

Si le preguntaras a Naruko Uzumaki por que llega tarde todos los dias a la academia ella seguramente responderia lo siguiente:

 ** _"No es mi culpa ttebayo!! el maldito despertador se divierte descomponiéndose todas las mañanas!"_**

Y como cada mañana, eso significaba que tendría que saltarse el desayuno y correr por toda la aldea tratando de no derribar accidentalmente a ningun civil en su carrera por evitar, obviamente sin exito, una aburrida conferencia sobre la puntalidad y la responsabilidad por parte de Iruka-sensei

No hay que confundirse, ella adoraba a Iruka, era una de las unicas personas en la aldea que le mostraba amabilidad (siempre que no estubiera enojado con ella por sus constantes bromas, su tendencia a llegar tarde o dormir en su clase, claro esta) y mostraba esperanzas de que ella pudiera llegar a algo como ninja, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que sus conferencias eran sumamente aburridas y preferia evitarlas si tenia la opción

Además, no se vería bien que la futura Hokage tuviera la fama de llegar tarde a todos lados, la impuntualidad no encajaba con un ninja honorable, o eso pensaba Naruko

 **\--Mientras tanto en otro lugar--**

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella, dentro de una pequeña librería en el centro de la aldea, un jounin con el pelo plateado estornudo

 **"Se escuentra bien Hatake-san?"** pregunto el dueño de la librería preocupado, no era comun ver a un ninja de alto nivel como Kakashi Hatake mostar signos de enfermedad... tambien estaba el hecho de que era uno de sus mejores clientes claro esta

 **"Claro, no se preocupe"** Respondió el Copy-nin despreocupado mientras pagaba por la nueva edicion de su libro favorito **"tal vez alguien me nombro en algun lugar"** agrego mientras agitaba su mano quitándole importancia al asunto

 **\--Volviendo con Naruko--**

Despues de veinte minutos de correr por las calles de la aldea evitando aldeanos e ignorando miradas despectivas y crueles susurros, llego a su destino y luego de recobrar el aire y prepararse mentalmente para el regaño que le esperaba, entro

 **"Perdon por llegar tarde!! mi despertador murio anoche ttebayo!!"** grito mientras se dirigia a su asiento con la esperanza que Iruka lo dejara pasar por esta vez, desafortunadamente para ella, esas esperanzas murieron en el momento que sintio que era tomada por el cuello de su chaqueta naranja y era levantada rapidamente del suelo

 **"Otra vez tarde Naruko, el examen de graduación es en dos meses, como demonios piensas pasar esta vez si no comienzas a actuar responsablemente!!** Grito Iruka mirandola severamente

 **"juro que no fue mi intención dattebayo"** Susurro avergonzada por la mirada dura de Iruka y las risas de fondo de parte de sus compañeros por la forma en que era sostenida por Iruka, como si fuera un cachorrito , ella no tenia la culpa de ser tan bajita, a pesar que hace tres años habia comenzado a tomar leche todos los dias, su estatura era muy baja a comparación de las demas chicas de su clase

Iruka la miro por un minuto mas antes de ablandar su expresión, soltar un suspiro y bajarla al suelo

 **"está bien, ve a sentarte Naruko, pero despues de clases vas a quedarte por dos horas adicionales para repasar el codigo Shinobi de nuevo"** ordeno mientras le revolvia el cabello suavemente

 **"Hai sensei"** respondio Naruko mientras que se dirigia trotando levemente a su lugar

Se sento en su lugar de costumbre al lado de sasuke, el cual como cada mañana solo le dedico una mirada burlona mientras murmuraba un casi inaudible **"Usuratonkachi"**

 **"Bastardo** susurro Naruko en consecuencia, acomodandose en su asiento para a posteriori concentrarse en ponerse al dia con la charla de Iruka sobre los distintos tipos de ninjutsu, como su taijutsu era muy debil debido principalmente a su pequeña fisionomía y no podia realizar un genjutsu a pesar de todos sus intentos, habia decidido enfocarse plenamente en su ninjutsu, asi que tenia que absorber todo lo que pudiera de estas clases

 **\--Unas horas después--**

Un par de horas mas tarde, después de que la clase terminará y aparentemente todos se hubieran ido Naruko se encontraba sentada en su lugar re-leyendo el código shinobi como cada vez que la castigaban, mientras tanto para que no se distrajera hablando y se desconcentrara Iruka habia decido corregir unos examenes recientes en la sala de maestros, prometiendo volver y revisarla cada media hora

Solo habian pasado 5 minutos desde que se habia ido y Naruko ya estaba aburrida, pero como seguramente Iruka le haria preguntas sobre lo que habia leido, decidio obedecerlo y asi evitar más problemas

Tan inmersa en su lectura estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando una figura entraba por la ventana sigilosamente y se acercaba a ella hasta que sintió como era arrojada al suelo y sus manos eran rápidamente inutilizadas con lo que después se daria cuenta eran cuerdas de chakra

 **"Que mier...!! Mhhg!"** fue interrumpida cuando la figura tapo fuertemente su boca, cuando pudo levantar la mirada para encarar a la figura se quedo pasmada cuando al reconocerlo

 ** _"M-Mitsuki-sensei??! que demonios esta ocurriendo??!"_** penso la rubia mientras un sentimiento de panico empezaba a nacer en sus entrañas

La cara de su sensei la asustaba, la sonrisa era en su rosto le daba mala espina y sus ojos transmitan muchísimo odio y otro sentimiento que no podia reconocer

 **"Hola pequeño demonio, por fin llego la hora de saldar deudas conmigo, no te parece?** dijo en tono malicioso Mitsuki mientras que con sus manos acaricio lentamente las marcas en sus mejillas

Ahora, Naruko sabia que no era una genio, demonios, ella podia llegar a admitir que estaba bastante atras intelectualmente hablando a comparación de sus compañeros, pero tenía claro tres cosas de su situación actual:

 **1\. Estaba en problemas, ella no sabia en cual exactamente, pero la mirada de Mitsuki y esa caricia no le gustaban nada**

 **2\. Tomando en cuenta que Mitsuki le habia tapado la boca, no tenia planeado que nadie se entara lo que estaba pasando, lo que lleva a la tercera cuestion**

 **3\. Ella necesita a Iruka aqui, AHORA MISMO**

 **Espero sus críticas! y opiniónes bye bye**


	2. Situaciones dolorosas

Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, creo que debo advertirles que hay partes explícitas, así que si todo lo relacionado con el abuso te afecta mucho, no te recomiendo leer esto

Por cierto, ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

 **"Dialogos"**

 _ **"Pensamientos"**_

 _ **En el capitulo anterior:**_

 _Ahora, Naruko sabía qué no era una genio, demonios, ella podía llegar a admitir qué estaba bastante atrás intelectualmente hablando a comparación de sus compañeros, pero tenía claro tres cosas de su situación actual:_

 _1\. Estaba en problemas, ella no sabía en cuál exactamente, pero la mirada de Mitsuki y esa caricia no le gustaban nada_

 _2\. Tomando en cuenta qué Mitsuki le había tapado la boca, no tenía planeado qué nadie descubriera lo qué estaba pasando, lo que lleva a la tercera cuestión_

 _3\. Ella necesita a Iruka aquí, AHORA MISMO_

 _ **Situaciones dolorosas**_

Aún sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando, Naruko tenía claro qué tenia que huir, algo dentro suyo le decía que si no salía inmediatamente de ahí algo malo podría pasarle

Trató de mirar por el rabillo del ojo hacía la puerta con la esperanza de qué alguien pasara, pero para su mala suerte no era así, Mitsuki debió notar su decepción ya qué sonrió arrogantemente

 **"Nadie va a venir a salvarte pequeña zorrita, a estás horas casi no queda nadie aquí, además, quién querría ayudarte? después de todo, no eres mas que el monstruo qué asesino a tanta gente hace doce años"** Se burló Mitsuki mientras que, con su mano libre, buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chaleco

Ante esto, Los ojos de Naruko se abrieron completamente

 _ **"Q-qué? De que de-demonios habla?**_ Aparte de su miedo, estaba sumamente confundida, monstruo? no entendía a que diablos se refería, el único monstruo que conocía con esas características era el...

Cuando termino ese pensamiento sus ojos terminaron de expandirse lo que humanamente posible

" **Así es, todo el mundo sabe que eres la reencarnación del Kyuubi no Kitsuné, pero eso ya lo sabes no? Después de todo, los aldeanos no son nada sutiles a la hora de decir lo que esperan que pase contigo"** dijo Mitsuki sacando de su chaleco un trozo de tela y acto seguido, aprovechando el shock inicial de la rubia, reemplazar la mano que tenía en su boca con este y utilizando su ahora libre mano para colocar las manos de Naruko por encima de su cabeza **"Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que antes de irme de esta estúpida aldea haré realidad una de las cosas que las personas de aquí quieren que te ocurra"**

Decir que Naruko estaba conmocionada en este punto era una subestimación, ella se encontraba en un total shock, parecía que su cerebro había hecho un corto circuito total y estaba tratando lentamente de procesar las palabras dichas de por su profesor

" _ **E-esta mi-mintiendo verdad? E-eso es im-imposible"**_ De pronto, como si fueran cachetazos cientos de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, los aldeanos susurrando palabras crueles, las miradas disgustadas e incluso indignadas cuando caminaba por la aldea, los padres alejando a sus hijos de ella en los parques, los dueños de las tiendas echándola casi a escobazos de sus locales…

" _ **S-soy un mo-monstruo? Pero eso significa..."**_

 **Flash Back**

Naruko de 9 años estaba molesta, solamente por qué "profano" según los adultos el monumento de los Hokages no era escusa para que tuviera que pasarse toda la tarde fregando la pintura, sus brazos estaban cansados y quería irse a su casa a entrenar, una futura Hokage no podía desperdiciar su tiempo en estas cosas

Puso el cepillo con el estaba fregando el monumento en el suelo y se dio la vuelta encarando a Iruka, su sensei de la academia, el cual desde hace casi un año se había encargado de supervisar sus castigos

" **Iruka-senseiii"** canto Naruko tratando de sonar adorable, si fuera alguien cualquier otro adulto (sin contar a hokage-jiji por supuesto) nunca intentaría esto, pero Iruka era una persona amable y seguramente ser adorable funcionaria

" **Que es lo quieres Naruko?"** pregunto divertido Iruka mientras levantaba la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo para mirar a la rubia problemática en frente suyo, ese tono con el que había dicho su nombre prometía sin ninguna duda algún tipo de chantaje emocional

Entonces Naruko se preparó, Junto sus manos, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia la derecha y le dio sus mejores ojos de cachorro regañado

" **Anoo sensei? Puedo irme ya? Onegaii?"** pestañeo un par de veces como había visto hacer a unas damas del barrio rojo una vez y miro expectante a su sensei

Iruka sacudió la cabeza divertido, tenía que admitir que era bastante adorable, pero si no aprendía a comportarse ahora, nunca lo haría

" **No, Naruko, tienes que limpiar el desorden que causaste"** al ver la mirada abatida de la niña agrego **"mira, te propongo un trato, si terminas de limpiar esto antes que el sol se ponga por completo te invitarte a cenar a ichiraku ramen, que te parece?"** añadió satisfecho al ver como la expresión de la pequeña se transformaba en alegría pura

" **Yatta! Eso sí es saber negociar Iruka-sensei! Terminaré en seguida Dattebayo!"** Pero antes que pudiera voltearse para seguir limpiando, recordó algo importante **"pero sensei, tu familia no va a preocuparse si no llegas para cenar? "** Pregunto Naruko

Por un momento, hubo un rastro de dolor en cara de Iruka, pero inmediatamente se fue, reemplazado por una sonrisa incómoda

" **No, está bien Naruko… mis padres murieron en el ataque del zorro, así que tampoco tengo a nadie esperándome en casa"** dijo Iruka tratando de evitar que el ambiente se volviera más incómodo de lo que ya era

" **Ohhhh"** respondió Naruko igual de incómoda _**"creo que metí la pata"**_ luego sonrió nuevamente y se dio la vuelta **"bueno.. seguiré limpiando entonces, y cuando termine tendrás que comprarme ramen dattebayo!"**

 **Fin del Flash Jack**

" _ **Y-yo a-asesine a los padres de Iruka-sensei?... Pero entonces por qué el?...mmghh!"**_ sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió algo frío bajo si chaqueta, para acto seguido quedar horrorizada al darse cuenta que lo que sentía era la mano de Mitsuki

Al comprender finalmente lo que Mitsuki planeaba hacerle comenzó a tratar sin éxito a patear y gritar con la esperanza de hacer el suficiente alboroto para alertar a alguien, pero nadie aparecía

" _ **Por f-favor, alguien q-quien sea … s-sálvenme"**_

Naruko cerró los ojos fuertemente y trato sin éxito de desconectarse de la situación, pero la repugnante sensación de esa mano paseándose por su torso y tocando sus senos en desarrollo le asqueaba enormemente, Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar y se sentía muy impotente

" **Quién lo diría, después de todo podrías tener alguna utilidad, estás bien desarrollada para ser una mocosa"** se burló Mitsuki antes de sacar la mano de su chaqueta y dirigirla lentamente a sus pantalones, disfrutando de sobre manera la expresiónaterrorizada de la pequeña niña

Tan concentrado estaba en traumar a la pobre chica tanto como pudiera que no se había dado cuenta de que no eran los únicos en la habitación, como tampoco se dio cuenta cuando esa otra persona había atado un sello explosivo a un kunai hasta que éste fue arrojado cerca de la puerta del salón de clases

" **Mierda"** maldijo mientras soltaba a la niña y se dirigía hacia la puerta para tratar de evitar que el sello explote

Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, el sello género una explosión la cual si bien no fue muy destructiva, tomando en cuenta que fue activada con el chacka de un pre-genin, fue lo suficientemente ruidosa para alertar a los shinobi que se encontraban en la academia en ese momento

Mitsuki maldijo por lo bajo y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provino el kunai en primer lugar, encontrándose con la mirada disgustada del heredero del clan Nara

" **Que fastidio, decidí quedarme a tomar una siesta y cuando despierto encuentro esto"** dijo Shikamaru mirando fijamente a su sensei

" **Maldito mocoso, juro que te mataré!"** amenazo Mitsuki y se abalanzó hacia donde se encontraba el Nara

Shikamaru rápidamente se escabullo hacia abajo y comenzó a moverse entre los asientos, no era idiota, sabía que no podía contra Mitsuki, pero su intención era ganar el mayor tiempo posible hasta que llegarán otros adultos

Se escabullo por las filas de asientos huyendo de un furioso Mitsuki por aproximadamente un minuto hasta que se escucharon diversos gritos provenientes de afuera del salón de clases

 **POV de Naruko**

" **Quién lo diría, después de todo podrías tener alguna utilidad, estás bien desarrollada para ser una mocosa"**

Cuando sintió que la mano que anteriormente se encontraba manoseando sus senos bajaba pausadamente a sus pantalones sintió una rara mezcla de náuseas y resignación, cerró con más fuerzas los ojos y se dispuso a esperar que está tortura acabase, después de todo, estaban solos e Iruka no vendría por otros diez minutos más o menos

No pudo comenzar a describir su alivio cuando sintió a Mitsuki maldecir y se levantarse bruscamente, alejando sus repugnantes manos de ella antes de que estas pudieran meterse en sus pantalones

Abrió parcialmente sus ojos para ver a Mitsuki dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta para inmediatamente después ver una ligera explosión

" _ **Q-que fue eso?"**_ se pregunto confundida, pero aún así está completamente agradecida con lo que sea que haya causado esto

Vio a un muy enojado Mitsuki mirar hacia el fondo del salón de clases y se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar una voz conocida

" **Que fastidio, decidí quedarme a tomar una siesta y cuando despierto encuentro esto"**

" _ **Shikamaru está aquí?, N-ni siquiera note que no se había ido"**_ Pensó Naruko con una ligera esperanza brotando suavemente en su pecho, después de todo, Shikamaru era muy listo, extremadamente perezoso si, pero cuando se decidía a actuar era extremadamente inteligente

" **Maldito mocoso, juro que te mataré!"** entonces sintió a Mitsuki moverse, seguramente en dirección a Shikamaru

Después de aproximadamente un minuto de escuchar ansiosamente maldiciones y sillas moviéndose rápidamente en lo que dedujo que era un juego del gato y el ratón entre su sensei y su compañero, escucho con profundo alivio voces conocidas provenientes de fuera de la clase

" _**Gracias Kami…"**_ De pronto sintió como sus párpados caían pesadamente , no sabía que estaba tan cansada, pero sentía que no podía seguir despierta por más tiempo, con un último agradecimiento silencioso a su amigo se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo

 **POV de Iruka**

Corregir exámenes era aburrido, eso tenía que admitirlo, no importa cuánto tiempo llevará en la enseñanza no podía dejar de dormitar los primeros treinta minutos de corrección, estaba muy tentado en tomarse un descanso e irse a comer algo para luego regresar a controlar a Naruko y revisar que estuviera cumpliendo con su castigo

Cuando estaba a punto de guardas sus cosas e irse escucho una ligera explosión proveniente de los salones de clases

" _ **Naruko, que diablos hiciste ahora?"**_ Pensó Iruka preocupado mientras se dirigía rápidamente al salón donde había dejado a su alumna problemática favorita, en el camino se encontró con un par de colegas los cuales habían sido alertados por la explosión y se dirigieron al aula

Lo que sea que se hubiera estado esperando al abrir la puerta no era nada parecido a lo que se encontró finalmente

Naruko se encontraba en el piso complemente inconsciente con lágrimas en su pequeño rostro, con sus manos atadas con lo que parecían ser cuerdas de chacka y su ropa desordenada, inmediatamente y sin ver nada más corrió hacia la niña

" **Naruko! Que pasó? Despierta por favor"** rápidamente tomo a la niña en sus brazos y trato de despertarla

" **Iruka cuidado!"** escucho la advertencia de uno de sus colegas y salto con la niña todavía en brazos evitando los shurikens que le fueron lanzados, para ubicarse con sus colegas en la esquina de la habitación, cuando enfoco la vista en la dirección que había venido el ataque, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas

" **Mitsuki? Que demonios te pasa? Que le pasó a Naruko?"** Pregunto Iruka a su mejor amigo

" **Estaba haciéndole un favor a la aldea antes de irme"** respondió Mitsuki despectivamente mientras se preparaba para atacar **"ese demonio que proteges no a causado nada más que sufrimiento a todos los que la miran, ya le tocaba pagar por sus crímenes"**

" **De que hablas Mitsuki, sabes tan bien como yo que Naruko es solo una niña, nada de lo que pasó ese día fue su culpa!"** Dijo Iruka tratando de razonar con su amigo mientras que con la mirada trataba de ubicar un lugar donde poner a la chica en sus brazos para que no se lastimara más

" **Eres un imbécil blando Iruka! Por eso siempre te eh despreciado"** Grito Mitsuki disfrutando la mirada herida de la cara de su "amigo" , seguido de eso se lanzó hacia el chunin que sostenía a la niña con la intención de acabar lo que comenzó

Desafortunadamente para el nunca pudo llegar a su objetivo ya que prefirió esquivar un par de kunais que entraron por la ventana con la clara intención de asesinarlo

" **Que tenemos aquí? Parece que tienen una fiesta, me hiere que no me hayan invitado"** Esa voz no era otra que la de Kakashi Hatake el cual estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana mirando críticamente al chunin enloquecido

" **Maldición"** Grito Mitsuki mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo **"juro que cuando tenga la oportunidad los mataré a todos"** les prometió Mitsuki antes de tirar una bomba de humo al suelo y acto seguido saltar por la ventana opuesta a Kakashi

Kakashi solo tosió un par de veces antes de comenzar a perseguir al chunin pero antes de alejarse por completo se volteó y ordenó **"pongan seguros a los niños, averigüen que paso aquí y alerten al Hokage"** con eso desapareció de la vista

Iruka asintió aunque no estaba seguro a lo que se refería con "niños" o eso hasta que sintió como alguien empezaba a ahogarse y toser en el fondo del salón

 **POV Shikamaru**

" **Naruko! Que pasó? Despierta por favor"**

Shikamaru casi suspiro de alivio cuando sintió la voz de sus otros senseis entrando al aula, ahora empezaba la otra parte de su plan, el cual consistía en esconderse y rezar por qué Mitsuki se olvida de él y se distrajera con sus colegas

Lo que paso desde ahí fue muy rápido, Mitsuki trato de atacar a Iruka, fallando por poco, discutieron un poco sobre cosas que no entendía y que exigiría saber luego y seguido de eso otro Shinobi había aparecido haciendo huir con una bomba de humo al bastardo, aguanto sus ganas de toser lo suficiente para asegurarse que Mitsuki se había ido y cuando supo que así era, comenzó a toser fuertemente

 **POV normal**

Después que unos colegas se dirigieran a la torre para informar al Hokage lo sucedido, Iruka se dirigió al hospital con Naruko en sus brazos (todavía inconsciente) y Shikamaru a su lado y después que fue examinado rápidamente y dado como completamente sano, se dispuso a contarle todo lo ocurrido a Iruka mientras esperaban para saber la condición de Naruko

La cara de Iruka mientras le contaba lo que había visto cuando se despertó era la definición del asco, la impotencia y la ira, su cara estaba completamente roja de ira y sus manos fuertemente cerradas en puños

" **No puedo creerlo! Ese hijo de puta! Juro que cuando lo encuentre voy a matarlo yo mismo!"** Normalmente estaría impresionado por el lenguaje y comportamiento de su normalmente calmado maestro, pero si era sincero tenía otras cosas más importantes que tenía que saber

" **Sensei"** Llamo Shikamaru para que su sensei contestará sus preguntas **"Que quiso decir Mitsuki con todo eso que dijo sobre el Kyuubi y Naruko"** pregunto Shikamaru cuidadosamente, aunque tenía sus teorías por esta vez prefería no sacar conclusiones apresuradas

Si era sincero, fue algo divertido ver cómo la cara de Iruka pasaba de rojo a blanco pálido en unos segundos, vio a Iruka debatir consigo mismo por unos minutos y luego suspirar derrotado

" **No puedo decirte Shikamaru, lo lamento pero puedes preguntarle al Hogar, dudo que le quede otra opción más que contarte todo después de hoy"**

Shikamaru alzó la ceja pero asintió, dispuesto a preguntarle al Hokage sobre sus dudas

Después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio la enfermera salió y se enfrentó a ellos

 **-fin del capítulo-**

Hola! Espero que les guste!

Tengo que confesar algo, está historia no tiene un rumbo fijo, así que cualquier idea que tengan y quieran ver en La historia es bienvenida y trataré de incluirla lo más posible

Cualquier crítica o comentario sobre mi forma de escribir, la trama, la narrativa o cualquier duda puntual es bien recibida

Bye Bye


	3. Verdades Dolorosas

" _ **No puedo decirte Shikamaru, lo lamento pero puedes preguntarle al Hogar, dudo que le quede otra opción más que contarte todo después de hoy"**_

 _Shikamaru alzó la ceja pero asintió, dispuesto a preguntarle al Hokage sobre sus dudas_

 _Después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio la enfermera salió y se enfrentó a ellos_

" **Disculpen, ustedes se encuentran aquí por la niña Uzumaki verdad?"** Pregunto amablemente la enfermera mientras miraba el expediente de Naruko, al verlos asentir continuo **"Soy Emiko y me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas"**

" **Hai señorita, le responderemos lo que sea necesario para el bienestar de Naruko-chan "** Respondió en chunin solemnemente mientras que Shikamaru solo asintió

" **Bien, lo que necesito saber primero es exactamente qué pasó, para constatar cualquier posible herida además de los pequeños moretones y una quemadura de chacka no muy profunda en sus muñecas"**

Iruka solo suspiro y trago la sensación de repulsión que se asentó en su garganta, normalmente ya le sería difícil explicar un tema semejante si la víctima fuera cualquier otra persona, pero el hecho que fuera Naruko quien tuvo que pasar por esto solo hacia más difícil

Revisando que no hubiera nadie más en el pasillo del hospital quién pudiera escuchar y comenzó a explicar

" **Naruko-chan sufrió un intento de violación"** pauso su explicación ante el jadeo horrorizado de la enfermera **"El victimario logro reducirla con cuerdas de chakra, si Shikamaru no hubiera estado ahí para alertarnos Naruko lo hubiera pasado mucho peor"** termino Iruka posando su mano en el hombro de un muy avergonzado Nara

" **No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, eso hubiera sido problemático a largo plazo"** contestó el heredero Nara avergonzado tratando, sin éxito cabe destacar, de quitarse mérito

" **A pesar de todo, fuiste muy valiente Shikamaru-kun, no cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo mismo"** alago la enfermera mirándolo con aprobación, para después ponerse completamente sería **"Sin embargó, todavía tengo que realizar un test de violación en ella, y aunque no se haya cometido el abuso voy a tener que pedir una extensión para que la niña reciba otro tipo de tratamiento"** al ver las miradas preocupadas y confundidas de los hombres ella decidió explicarse **"Naruko Uzumaki todavía es técnicamente considerada una huérfana civil hasta que se gradué de la academia, y al no estar afiliada a ningún orfanato, su salud tanto física como mental está a cargo del Hokage, además, una situación de esta magnitud deja con traumas a la gran mayoría de las mujeres, sobretodo a niñas como Uzumaki, por lo que es necesario que la niña se someta a una evaluación psicológica exhaustiva para determinar su estado mental"**

" **Eso suena lógico"** admitió Iruka seriamente **"pero señorita, cree que podría pasar a ver a Naruko-chan ahora?** " pregunto seriamente

" **No sería lo ideal pero … entre ustedes y yo creo que sería mejor para ella ver caras conocidas si se despierta"** confesó la enfermera parándose frente a la puerta y al confirmar que ambos interesados se disponían a entrar tras ella, abrió la puerta

 **POV Naruko**

No podía ubicar donde se encontraba, estaba consciente, de eso estaba segura pero aún así no podía abrir los ojos ya que sentía que sus párpados pesaban toneladas, estaba tendida sobre una superficie suave, tal vez una cama, si se concentraba lo suficiente podía oír unos murmullos de voces que no conocía acompañados de sonidos metálicos y estaba bastante segura que el leve aroma a químicos en el aire correspondía a un hospital, pero eso no tenía sentido, después de todo, que haría ella en un hospital?

" _ **Pero entonces… donde diablos estoy?"**_ Pensó la rubia mientras trataba de recordar como había llegado a esta situación

Recordó vagamente correr por la aldea mientras esquivaba civiles, como también recordaba haber recibido un regaño por parte de Iruka-sensei, si hacia un esfuerzo también podía acordarse de haber hablado con Kiba durante la lección sobre su última broma, pero nada de lo que le venía a la cabeza podía comenzar a explicar por qué demonios se encontraba en lo que cada vez estaba más segura, era un hospital

" _ **Quién lo diría, después de todo podrías tener alguna utilidad, estás bien desarrollada para ser una mocosa"**_

Como si esa vos tuviera le hubiera quemado los tímpanos, Naruko prácticamente dio un salto que la llevó a golpear su espalda dolorosamente contra la pared en la cual estaba apoyada la cama, pero en ese momento no podría importarle menos, ya que los recuerdos de lo que había llevado a desmayarse estaban volviendo rápidamente a su mente

Esa voz diciéndole que era el demonio que había matado a todas esas personas, su mano tapando tan fuerte su boca, sus manos paseándose desvergonzadamente por su torso… tanteando de manera pervertida sus pechos, la sensación de resignación al saber que nadie vendría a ayudarla y finalmente la sensación de alivio casi embriagante que la había envuelto al saber que Shikamaru estaba allí y que había encontrado la manera de alertar a sus otros maestros

Pero ella todavía podía jurar que sentía esas asquerosas manos tocando su cuerpo, la repugnante mirada indecente de ese bastardo sobre ella, esa impresión de asco, impotencia y vulnerabilidad no se iba por más que trataba de sacarla de su ser

No se dio cuenta que había comenzado a hiperventilar fuertemente, su cuerpo temblaba levemente y estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no romper a llorar en ese precisó momento, negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones y trato de calmarse

" _ **Cálmate y piensa Naruko! M-Mitsuki-sensei debió haberse vuelto loco, no hay forma que sea el Kyuubi, si fuera peligrosa Jiji nunca me hubiera dejado entrar a la academia, verdad? Además.. si yo hubiera asesinado a los padres de Iruka-sensei el me odiaría…"**_ Naruko tenía muchas preguntas, y tenía claro que sometería al viejo a una sesión de interrogación cuando saliera de aquí

Paso los siguientes minutos tratando de calmar su respiración y estabilizar su pulso, mientras aprovecho para examinar la habitación

Como pensó por primera vez se encontraba en un hospital, las paredes eran blancas y simples y la cama al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba vacía, las personas que escucho en su estado de semi conciencia (posiblemente doctores) no se encontraban en la habitación en ese momento

Su inspección fue interrumpida cuando sintió que la puerta de la habitación era empujada

Por alguna extraña razón, la cual ella no entendía, el ritmo de su respiración aumento y busco instintivamente algo que pudiera usar como arma en caso de ser necesario, tomando de la mesita junto a su cama una jeringa

El hecho de que esa sensación de peligro no disminuyó completamente al ver que se trataba de su sensei, su amigo y una enfermera fue el primer aviso de que algo no andaba bien

 **POV Shikamaru**

Cuando Shikamaru vio a su amiga atrincherada en la pared de la habitación blanca del hospital, en posición claramente defensiva y por si no fuera ya lo suficientemente malo, una jeringa en la mano, supo inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando

" _ **Bueno, parece que efectivamente está sufriendo de TEPT"**_ pensó Shikamaru cansado, seria bastante problemático hacer que la niña se calme ahora mismo

Iruka pareció pensar lo mismo por la forma cautelosa de su expresión y la manera controlada con la cual se acercó a la chica, Shikamaru por su parte eligió quedarse en silencio detrás de su sensei, ya que imagino que el estaba más calificado para lidiar con Naruko en este estado

" **Naru-chan, estás bien? Recuerdas por qué estás aquí? "** Preguntó Iruka en voz bastante atenuada, tendría que evitar asustar a la niña a toda costa

Vio a Naruko asentir y poco a poco bajar la jeringa hasta dejarla en cama, no lo suficientemente cerca para lastimarse accidentalmente pero no demasiado lejos para tomarla de ser necesario

" _ **Q-que pasó con M-Mitsuki-sensei? "**_ pregunto la rubia, pero su voz estaba varios decibeles más baja que lo que lo que estaban acostumbrados a oír de ella, además de eso, todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba desconfianza, sus músculos estaban tensos y su mirada mostraba miedo

" **Un jounin apareció y Mitsuki huyó, en este momento deben estar buscándolo"** respondió calmadamente Iruka, eso pareció apaciguar a Naruko ya que su postura se suavizó considerablemente

La enfermera se acercó lentamente a la rubia y se dispuso a evaluar a la niña

" **Hola Naruko mi nombre es Emiko, soy la enfermera a cargo de cuidarte y me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas"** Dijo Emiko mientras se paraba al lado de la cama donde se encontraba la niña

Naruko solamente asintió, visiblemente más tranquila, aunque Shikamaru aún podía notar que la niña miraba a la enfermera con una ligera sospecha lo cual era raro, pero el Nara sospechaba que las respuestas a todo lo que rodeaba a la niña llegaría mucho antes de lo que esperaba

" **Primero me gustaría hablar con Naruko-chan y los demás a solas si es posible señorita"** pregunto una voz profunda detrás de ellos

Todos voltearon para ver al dueño de esa voz para encontrarse con el Saindame Hokage en la puerta de la habitación, su estatura era muy baja, pero el aura imponente que rodeaba al viejo era inconfundible, era un Shinobi veterano muy experimentado y temido por todos en las cinco naciones, aunque el Sarutobi siempre fue conocido por su piedad

" **H-hokage-sama!"** exclamó Emiko visiblemente sorprendida, pero al registrar lo que el Saindame le había pedido, solo asintió y se retiró de la habitación

Shikamaru también estaba sorprendido de ver al mismísimo Saindame Hokage allí mismo, así que solo se limito a inclinarse ante su gobernante como Iruka lo estaba haciendo en este momento

" **Hokage-sama"** saludaron el hombre y el niño conjuntamente

" **Jiji"** saludo dudosamente Naruko a diferencia de los otros dos, Shikamaru abrió mucho los ojos ante esto, como su compañera se atrevía a llamar de esa manera al jefe de la aldea estaba más allá de su comprensión, claro, el sabía que ella lo llamaba así en su ausencia, pero llamarlo así en persona era otra cosa totalmente distinta

Su sorpresa creció aún más cuando la mirada impasible del Hokage se ablando al dirigirse a la rubia ahora sentada con la espalda contra la pared

" **Pequeña Naruko, me han dicho que trataron de dañarte, te encuentras bien?"** pregunto Hiruzen preocupado

Naruko solo se encogió de hombros, el mensaje era claro, no quería hablar de cómo se sentía en ese momento

" **Me gustaría que me contarás exactamente qué pasó Naruko-chan, para saber cómo accionar en caso de que atraparan a Mitsuki"** demandó Shiruzen suavemente mientras se acercaba lentamente la cama de la niña

 **POV Naruko**

Si era totalmente honesta, lo último de lo quería hablar era de lo que había pasado horas antes, pero el tono que su Jiji había empleado para pedirle que le contara que paso era una orden, eso lo sabía

Quería tanto pedirle a Iruka que se sentará con ella y tomara su mano, pocas veces en su vida había sentido tal necesidad de sentir el apoyo de alguien, pero las palabras de Mitsuki todavía se repetían en su cabeza como un desagradable susurro y si por casualidad llegará eso a ser verdad ella no quería que el se sintiera en la obligación de estar cerca de ella

Suspiro y comenzó a contar todo lo que podría recordar, comenzó desde ella cumpliendo su castigo hasta la parte que se había dado cuenta que Shikamaru estaba allí y le había ayudado distrayendo la atención de Mitsuki, durante su relato pudo ver a Iruka querer irrumpir cuando ella contó sobre Mitsuki llamándola mounstro, pero una mirada de su Jiji fue suficiente para que no lo hiciera

El Saindame escucho atentamente el relato de su pseudo nieta con atención, su postura era tranquila pero Naruko podía ver claramente el endurecimiento en los ojos de su Jiji mientras contaba lo que había pasado, estaba muy enojado

" **Eso es todo Jiji, después me desmaye y me desperté aquí"** explicó Naruko con la cabeza gacha y frotándose con costados, contarle a la persona que consideraba su abuelo, en presencia de su amigo e Iruka, al cual consideraba como un hermano mayor o casi un padre lo que había pasado era demasiado vergonzoso

" **Entiendo pequeña gracias por contarme, se que debiste juntar mucho coraje para hablar tan pronto de una situación semejante"** Alabo el Kage con una pequeña sonrisa

Naruko sonrió levemente por el cumplido de su Jiji hasta que recordó algo y esa sonrisa desapareció de su cara

" **Jiji yo…. Tengo una pregunta que quiero hacerte"** comenzó de forma dubitativa **"que quiso decir M-Mitsuki-sensei con lo que dijo? Ya sabes, cuando dijo que yo era la reencarnación del Kyuubi …"** pregunto Naruko con miedo, no sabía si quería saber realmente la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero ya había planteado el interrogante

Vio al Hokage suspirar y masajear sus arrugadas sienes

" **Naruko y Shikamaru, creo que es hora que sepan la verdad, pero tienen que saber que lo que estoy apunto que contarles es un secreto de rango S"**

Tanto ella como Shikamaru asintieron y se prepararon para escuchar lo que su superior tenía para decir

 **4 Horas después**

 **POV Shikamaru**

Shikamaru se encontraba recostado en su cama, repasando una y otra vez en su mente la revelación que el Saindame les había hecho a Naruko y a el hace sólo unas horas, tenía demasiada información que asimilar

Hecho N°1: La historia que les habían contado de niños sobre el Yondaime Hokage derrotando para siempre al Kyuubi era falsa, o mejor dicho inexacta ya qué para "derrotarlo" tubo que sellarlo dentro de una bebé recién nacida

Hecho N°2: Esa bebé era su amiga Naruko, ella fue la persona elegida para encerrar a la bestia, según el Saindame sus padres moribundos la habían ofrecido para ser la cárcel de la bestia con la promesa de que su hija sería reconocida como una heroína por su sacrificio

Hecho N°3: Eso evidentemente no era así, ahora por lo menos tenía una explicación de porqué Naruko era tratada tan duramente por los aldeanos en general, aunque en la opinión de Shikamaru los aldeanos estaban siendo imbéciles, tratando con dureza a una niña que no había tenido voz ni voto en la situación, y tampoco es que hubiera hecho algo malo, todo lo contrario en realidad

Y el más sorprendente sin duda era el hecho N°4: Naruko había aceptado todo con una madurez que si siquiera Shikamaru mismo podría haber mostrado

Lo que es aún más inaudito, cuando el Hokage había terminado su explicación e Iruka le había asegurado a la rubia que ella no era ningún monstruo, jurando a la niña que no le atribuía ninguna culpa de lo que había pasado esa noche, Naruko se mostro extremadamente… más ligera

Cuando el Saindame le preguntó por eso Naruko había confesado, con mucha vergüenza, que esa respuesta le había sacado un peso muy abultado de su espalda, ya que desde que tenía memoria siempre se preguntó que había hecho ella para ser tan odiada en primer lugar

Después de eso había enderezado la espalda y juro que ella se encargaría de demostrarle a todos que ella no era un demonio, y que cumpliría con honor la tarea que se le había asignado en el momento en el cual le habían sellado el Zorro en su interior, protegería a Konoha y su gente así fuera lo último que haga

El Hokage e Iruka-sensei se habían mostrado realmente orgullosos de ella, apoyando en decisión completamente

Pero por su parte eso había descolocado mucho a Shikamaru y desde entonces había sacado un par de conclusiones sobre todo el asunto

N°1: Los civiles en Konoha eran imbéciles con demasiada suerte

N°2: Su amiga era demasiado bondadosa y eso sin duda hacia que la respetará enormemente, no cualquier persona tendría tanto corazón para perdonar como Naruko

N°3: El la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, después de todo, se sentía un poco en deuda con ella ahora sabiendo la carga que ella poseía encima para asegurar la protección de la aldea

Mientras se planteaba su objetivo de ayudar a la rubia ruidosa escucho como su puerta era abierta por el que supo era su padre

" **Acabo de recibir un mensaje del Hokage entregado por un ANBU solicitando una reunión contigo tu madre y yo mañana a primera hora"** aviso Shikaku Nara desde la puerta con la ceja levantada **"Adivinare y diré que es por todo ese escándalo de hoy en la tarde"**

Shikamaru solo en encogió de hombros **"Es lo más seguro"**

" **Y vas a contarme qué pasó o tendré que esperar hasta mañana para saberlo?"** pregunto el patriarca Nara de forma suspicaz

" **Creo que es mejor que te enteres por Hokage-sama, además es demasiado largo y problemático de explicar"** contestó Shikamaru cansado, todo el ajetreo de hoy lo había agotado tanto física como mentalmente

Al ver a su padre asentir y salir de su habitación se acomodó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, ya que no quería estar durmiendo frente a su superior en la mañana, de igual manera, esto le daba una inasistencia totalmente justificada, de lo cual no se quejaba en lo absoluto


	4. Pedido problemático

**Hola gente cómo están! Aquí Fire y les traigo un nuevo capítulo**

 **No tengas miedo de dejar su comentario o crítica después de leer esto**

 **Y los invito a enviarme un MP (mensaje privado) si tienen dudas o tienen ideas, si alguien me deja una sugerencia trataré de agregarla si no se desvía mucho de lo que planeo**

 **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kishimoto**

" **Bla bla bla"** diálogo

" _ **Bla bla bla"**_ _pensamientos_

 **Sin más comentarios, se los dejo**

 **En el complejo Nara**

Levantarse temprano era un fastidió, de eso Shikamaru estaba seguro, sin embargo eso no le impidió levantarse a las 5 AM cuando su enojada madre lo llamó por quinta vez y lo obligó a vestirse, alegando que no le vendría mal ir acostumbrándose a levantarse a esa hora, ya que cuando se graduará de la academia, las misiones y los entrenamientos ameritarían que el se levantará por esas horas

Shikamaru no estaba ansioso por graduarse, eso era seguro, todo ese trabajo extra y la necesidad de comportarse responsable era, en su opinión personal, un completo lastre

Ahora mismo se encontraba desayunando con desgana, su madre había preparado sopa de miso, arroz y pescado a la parrilla, mientras terminaba su arroz escuchaba vagamente la tranquila plática de sus padres sobre cosas triviales (o mejor dicho, la charla de su madre y los escasos comentarios de su padre al respecto), reparaciones pendientes en el complejo, la última misión de su padre, la boda de una de sus primas mayores y finalmente el tema de conversación se dirigió hacia la razón del por qué fueron llamados por el Hokage en primer lugar

" **Me pregunto para que nos habrá citado Hokage-sama hoy, en el mensaje decía que era un asunto de suma importancia pero no sé específico cual exactamente… y el que nos haya llamado específicamente a los tres es… raro"** cuestionó Yoshino pensativa

" **Shikamaru conoce la razón, pero no quiso entrar en detalles cuando se lo pregunté, lo único que sé es que tiene que ver con algo que sucedió ayer, pero debió ser bastante grave"** Contestó Shikaku y al ver la sorpresa y consternación de su esposa agrego **"lo digo por que el Hokage trato lo que sea que haya sucedido como secreto de alto rango, incluso cuando se lo pregunté me dijo que tenía cosas que pensar antes de contarme lo que sucedió"**

Yoshino Nara se mostró realmente sorprendida por lo dicho por su marido, miro a su hijo para ver si podía sacarle algo de información pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el supo que su primogénito no tenía intención de revelar nada, ya que su mirada pedía claramente que no presionará el asunto

La matriarca Nara decidió esperar hasta el mismo Hokage les contara lo sucedido, después de todo, si su superior también llamaba a su hijo, era probable que los pusiera al corriente de lo que sucedió

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron en familia hacia la torre del Hokage, mientras caminaban por el pueblo Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirar al cielo, iba a ser un día hermoso, el cielo estaba esclareciendo en un celeste profundo y parecía que las nubes blancas serian abundantes, cuando todo esto terminará aprovecharía este día para mirar las nubes y tal vez, si no estaba demasiado cansado, visitar a cierta rubia problemática para verificar su estado

Al pensar esto sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia su compañera rubia, afortunadamente para ella Hokage-sama e Iruka-sensei habían estado de acuerdo en que no era prudente que ella fuera a la academia por unos días, considerando que ella podría reaccionar mal al encontrarse en ese salón de clases e Iruka pasaría por las tardes a su apartamento a ver cómo se encuentra y entregarle sus tareas

Pensó en sus relaciones de noche anterior y resolvió que aunque fuera demasiado problemático, tenía que ayudar de alguna manera a Naruko, tenía demasiada responsabilidad encima para una chica tan joven y el pensamiento de no hacer nada para apoyarla le dejaba una mala sensación en el estómago

No solo tenía que aprender a lidiar con el hecho de ser prácticamente una cárcel para un monstruo de chakra, una situación en la que no había tenido voz ni voto, si no también el haber sido un chivo expiatorio para el odio y todas las frustraciones de la gente del pueblo desde que nació

Sus pensamientos se fueron hacia el trato cauteloso de Naruko hacia la enfermera, si lo pensaba lógicamente tenía sentido, al estar acostumbrada a ser tratada con odio o indiferencia por la mayoría de las personas, encontrar personas que estaban dispuestas a tratarla como una persona normal de primeras pudo generar desconfianza por parte de la chica

" _ **Me pregunto si con Iruka-sensei fue igual de cautelosa"**_ se pregunto Shikamaru al recordar la relación tan estrecha que compartían su sensei y su compañera, Naruko había comenzado la academia antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros y había reprobado dos veces seguidas su último año, por lo que esté era el tercer año consecutivo que tenía a Iruka-sensei de instructor, no creía que su sensei se haya comportado abiertamente cruel con Naruko al principio, pero cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera cierto recelo mutuo entre ambos al comienzo

Con esto se puso a pensar en algo que si bien le había llamado la atención tiempo atrás, no tenía suficiente interés como para indagar, hasta ahora claro está

Siempre noto que los maestros (a excepción de Iruka) trataban con cierta animosidad a la rubia e incluso podía recordar alguna ocasión en que Naruko había tratado de esforzase en clase para ser ignorada completamente por los maestros hasta que tocaba las clases teóricas de Iruka

No era de extrañar que sus calificaciones fueran tan bajas

Tan atrapado en sus reflexiones estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la torre del Hokage hasta que su secretaria los saludo

" **Saludos Nara-sama el Hokage está esperándolos a usted y su familia"** saludo la señorita on una inclinación de cabeza

" **Gracias señorita, ahora pasaremos si no es mucha molestia"** respondió Yoshino Nara en lugar de su marido muestras los tres de dirigían a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage

 _ **Oficina de Hiruzen Sarutobi, unos minutos antes**_

 **POV Hiruzen**

Hiruzen era un hombre paciente, eso era sabido por prácticamente todos los que lo conocían o en su defecto habían escuchado de el. A lo largo de sus muchos años en el puesto de Hokage se había forjado la reputación de ser un gobernante bastante piadoso, hasta el punto de que varias personas (cada vez mas para su mala suerte) lo tachaban de blando, de tener una voluntad maleable

El esta consciente de sus faltas, no era tan narcisista para pensar que su dirigencia había sido perfecta, tenía mucho más de lo que arrepentirse de lo que celebrar

La deserción de su alumno prodigio

El camino de autodestrucción que había tomado su alumna Tsunade

La desconfianza que había entre su mejor amigo y el, que lo había llevado a actuar "a sus espaldas"

El ataque del Kyuubi y el posterior sacrificio de su sucesor y su esposa

Y muchas otros errores que lo perseguían todas las noches antes de dormir

Pero había un error en particular que ahora le había hecho ver tenía que poner un freno a su hasta ahora actitud pasiva

La crianza y protección de la hija de Minato

Cuando Naruko era bebe había puesto a miembros de ANBU a vigilarla, no podían intervenir la mayoría del tiempo, pero si ocurría un atentado directo contra su vida en el orfanato tenían que actuar, le había asegurado a Jiraiya que su ahijada estaba segura, que podía seguir con su labor de espía

No era perfecto, pero era lo máximo que había podido negociar con el consejo para la seguridad de la Jinchuriki del pueblo, según ellos, asignar cuidadores oficiales para la niña pondría en juego sus futuras lealtades

Eso le había parecido tonto desde el principio, pero el consejo era inflexible y para evitar un posible problema político se habia conformado con la protección ANBU

Lo que había desembocado en que Naruko pasará la mayor parte del tiempo sola en una cuna, a excepción de cuando los cuidadores del orfanato se acordaban de alimentarla

En el momento en que Naruko cumplió 5 años la directora del orfanato había pedido que la sacarán de allí, ya que según ella, ningún posible padre elegiría acoger a un niño que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo cerca de Naruko

De nuevo, para no crear un problema con el consejo civil había aceptado y colocado a Naruko en un apartamento sola, lo que había terminado por hacer que Naruko fuera asilada aún más, perdiendo la oportunidad de relacionarse con niños de su edad

Kakashi-kun le había pedido permiso en reiteradas ocasiones para poder visitar a la hija de su sensei, peticiones que había rechazado con el argumento de que Kakashi no estaba mentalmente apto para interactuar todavía con la niña, perdiendo a si la oportunidad de Naruko-chan de relacionarse con la persona más cercana a su padre, una posible figura fraternal

Otro error de su parte era haber dejado que el consejo civil "arreglara" la situación en el momento que se registraron las primeras agresiones de parte de los comerciantes a Naruko, los ataques se habían detenidos, pero no se le había permitido interferir con el libre albedrío de los ciudadanos para decidir a quien le vendían sus propios o no

Por eso no le sorprendía ahora ver en los exámenes que Emiko-san le había realizado a Naruko-chan el día anterior que la niña sufría de desnutrición y que su cuerpo no está recibiendo los nutrientes necesarios para un crecimiento sano

Y su último error (por lo menos el último más relevante) había sido permitir que el consejo lo obligará a sacar la protección ANBU que la niña tenía en el momento que ingreso a la academia

Termino aceptando por la presión del consejo, ya que esté que con la vigilancia y guía que obtendría con sus instructores sería suficiente

Fue un estúpido al pensar que obtener la protección de Iruka para con Naruko cuando tenía 8 años sería suficiente

No culpaba al chunin, Iruka había hecho más que suficiente por Naruko en estos tres años que le había enseñado, la personalidad de su pseudo nieta definitivamente había florecido bajo la instrucción estricta pero cariñosa de Iruka, y en el había encontrado un confidente en el cual confiar

Pero el hecho que confiar solamente la protección de una Jinchuriki a un chunin era un gran error

Le había fallado a su sucesor, a su esposa, a Jiraiya y lo más importante, le falló a Naruko y ella termino lastimada por su inacción

El consejo ya había actuado libremente por demasiado tiempo

Era momento de que se pusiera firme y restableciera el orden en su pueblo

Y para eso no iba a necesitar la ayuda de sus más confiables aliados

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas en el momento que escucho un golpe en la puerta

 **POV Normal**

" **Adelante"** autorizo el Saindame mientras apagaba su pipa y acomodaba en su silla

Habiendo sido autorizados para entrar, la familia Nara entro al despacho del Hokage

" **Ah Shikaku, Yoshino-san y Shikamaru-kun vengan a sentarse, los he estado esperando"** saludo el Saindame muestras con una mano les indicaba tres asientos al otro lado de su escritorio

" **Hokage-sama"** saludo la familia mientras se inclinaban a su líder y acto seguido se ubicaron en los asientos, Shikaku en el centro con su esposa a su izquierda y su hijo a su derecha

" **Primero que todo, creo que es prudente ponerles al corriente de lo ocurrido ayer en la tarde, ya que supongo que Shikamaru-kun no les ha dicho nada"** Comenzó Hokage mirando al chico

" **No Hokage-sama, creí prudente no hablar de ello"** contestó Shikamaru a la pregunta no formulada

" **Muy bien, entonces comencemos"** dijo el Saindame y prosiguió a contarles los sucesos del día anterior

Shikamaru se dedicó a mirar las caras de sus progenitores mientras en Hokage les narraba lo ocurrido, eran interesantes debía admitir, la mirada inicialmente sería de su padre se fue endureciendo a medida que el relato avanzaba, en cuanto a su madre, su expresión tranquila paso por el horror y la indignación

En la única parte del relato en que sus miradas coincidieron fue al final de la historia, ambos le dedicaron una mirada muy aprobatoria su hijo, sin duda orgullosos de su decisión de ayudar a su compañera

" **Cómo ven, el joven Shikamaru fue de gran ayuda ayer para evitar una tragedia, por lo que le agradezco enormemente"** dijo el Saindame mirando de manera aprobatoria a un muy avergonzado Shikamaru

" **No fue nada, Hokage-sama"** respondió abochornado Shikamaru, tantas miradas de aprobación eran vergonzosas

" **Al contrario Shikamaru-kun, te aseguro que no muchas personas hubieran actuado tan bien como tú lo hiciste, estoy gratamente sorprendido"** La cara del Saindame paso de jovial a sería en un instante **"Ahora bien, con toda la situación aclarada me gustaría pedirles un enorme favor a tu familia aquí presente Shikaku"**

Shikaku no era comandante Jonin por nada, creía saber lo que su líder quería de su familia, pero decidió pedir explicaciones primero

" **Qué podemos hacer por usted mi familia y yo, Hokage-sama?"**

" **Me he dado cuenta recientemente que no he tomado suficientes medida en favor de la protección y guía de Naruko, como Jinchuriki del pueblo debió tener más medidas a favor de su cuidado y preparación, por lo tanto quiero pedirle a tu familia y a ti que tomen a Naruko como pupila hasta que ella pueda valerse completamente por si misma"** explicó el Saindame y al ver las caras sorprendidas de Yoshino y Shikamaru agrego **"Claro que solo es una petición, tienen la opción de negarse, pero me gustaría que lo consideraran"** con esto dicho miro a Shikaku **"confío plenamente en ti Shikaku, y tú familia es la mejor opción que tengo a la mano"**

Con eso Hiruzen cruzó las manos sobre su escritorio y miro a la familia Nara, esperando su respuesta

Shikaku solo miro a su esposa, sonriendo cuando miro la expresión determinada de esta, Yoshino siempre había sentido un cariño especial hacia Kushina, después de todo, eran igualmente problemáticas y tercas, además, siempre se quejaba de que se sentía sola siendo la única mujer en una casa con dos hombres, ahora tenía la oportunidad de poner sus manos sobre una niña adorable un año más joven que su hijo y con la personalidad, como había sido testigo en verías ocasiones, de su difunta amiga

Estaría muerto cuando llegara a su casa si dijera que no, y si era sincero, sería interesante ver cómo se desarrollaría la hija de Minato con la guía adecuada

Por último, decidió observar la mirada de su hijo y se divirtió cuando vio un destello de esperanza y satisfacción

Así que su normalmente desinteresado hijo había planeado algo con respecto a la niña…

No tenía duda que lo que sea que les esperara ahora, sería interesante

Dirigió la mirada hacia su líder, el cual esperaba pacientemente su respuesta y sonrió

" **Sera un placer Hokage-sama, tenga por seguro que haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ayudar"**

El Saindame solo sonrió, satisfecho de que la primera fase de si plan estuviera en marcha

" **Me alegra oír eso Shikaku, si te parece haremos el anuncio sobre los nuevos cambios al consejo mañana en la mañana, y si está bien contigo y tu familia, Naruko se mudara con ustedes en tres días a partir de ahora"**

Shikaku solo asintió

" **Está bien Hokage-sama, tendremos una habitación lista para entonces"** respondió Shikaku mientras se estiraba ligeramente

" **Bien, ahora me gustaría pedirle a Yoshino-san y Shikamaru-kun que nos dejen a solas, necesito hablar con Shikaku sobre una misión un poco más convencional que tengo para el"** pidió el Saindame cambiando su semblante a uno más serio

La matriarca Nara y su hijo solo asintieron y se despidieron de su líder

 **POV Shikamaru**

" _ **Bueno, eso me facilita mucho las cosas"**_ pensó Shikamaru mientras se dirigía hacia su colina de observación favorita

El tener a Naruko en su casa significaba que se encontraría en un ambiente protegido, lo que le ayudaría a desarrollarse mejor física y mentalmente, además de eso, podría ayudar a la rubia a ponerse al corriente de las clases y muy probablemente después que se graduará la ayudaría con las técnicas más avanzadas

Mientras se recordaba en su sitio favorito procedió a analizar su plan de acción

Naruko era muy delgada y pequeña todavía para comenzar a corregir sus problemas con los ejercicios físicos, así que tendría que comenzar con la teoría hasta que la niña se desarrollará correctamente, lo que sería parcialmente rápido si su madre (y su obsesión con la nutrición y la comida sana) tenía que decir algo al respecto

Naruko era demasiado orgullosa para pedir ayuda en circunstancias normales, seguramente se encontraba todavía enormemente abochornada por haber recibido ayuda en ese momento

Tendría que evaluar a la chica sutilmente y guiarla desde allí

Sabía que seguramente los siguientes meses serían inmensamente problemáticos y necesaria muchísimas más siestas para recuperar la energía que gastaría en su ruidosa amiga, pero sabía también que esto era lo mejor

Después de todo, los Nara no eran conocidos por ser los mayores cerebros de Konoha por nada


End file.
